Un Petit Pas pour un Homme, un Bond de Géant pour l'Humanité
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: RÉSUME : Dans quelques jours un grand événement aura lieu, mettant le monde en émoi et le Sanctuaire en effervescence : l'homme va aller sur la Lune. Les apprentis Gold veulent eux aussi assister à cet exploit. Car qui sait quelle répercussion les progrès technologiques de l'humanité auront-ils pour eux? Genre : historique. EN COURS.
1. Chapter 1

**Il y a 45 ans l'homme posait le pied su la Lune pour la première fois. Un moment de grande importance et d'émotions pour tous les habitants de cette petite boule bleue qu'est notre Terre. Ce fut aussi un jour capital pour les gardiens du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, en particulier les futurs Gold. Hommage à ma façon à ces pionniers de la conquête spatiale que sont l'équipage d'Apollo 11, Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin et Michael Collins.**

**Saga et Kanon, 11 ans, Aiolos 10 ans, Shura 6 ans, Aiolia, Camus et Mû 3 ans.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ne m'appartiens certes pas, mais Alexis (Verseau) est à moi et Orreaga et Anael sont à Albafica des Poissons, qui me les a aimablement prêté (merci à toi). ^^  
**

* * *

**Mardi, 15 Juillet 1969 (****1)**

Le soleil se levait tout juste quand Saga se faufila en silence hors de sa chambre pour aller se préparer, laissant son insomniaque frère dormir encore un peu. Il avait encore passé une mauvaise nuit et était venu la finir dans son lit. Il devait se dépêcher. La veille, il avait demandé la permission au Grand Pope de quitter le Sanctuaire pour aller au village et l'avait reçu, à condition d'être à l'heure pour l'entraînement. Il avait fait mettre de côté et commander un certain nombre de livres sur l'événement qui agitait le monde cet été : l'homme irait dans quelques jours sur la Lune. Il avait dévoré tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le sujet, diverses connaissances parmi les agents extérieurs du Sanctuaire lui avait permis d'en obtenir d'un peu partout dans le monde. Kanon s'était moqué de sa nouvelle lubie, mais il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il savait que ça l'intéressait aussi, il laissait des cornes partout dans ses livres. Preuve qu'il les lisait.

Il aurait très bien pu envoyer un des serviteurs de sa (future) Maison les chercher à sa place, mais il voulait s'assurer lui-même que tout serait là. Il avait dû jouer de tout son charme avec Shion, son maître, pour obtenir ces deux permissions.

Il dévala donc à toute vitesse les escaliers des premières Maisons, puis suivit le chemin sinueux qui menait au rempart sud du Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la porte il ralentit et avança vers le poste de garde. Les soldats chargés de sa surveillance se levèrent en le voyant arriver et le saluèrent.

"Bonjour, jeune maître Saga!", dirent-ils en chœur. Ils s'adressaient toujours à lui ainsi, avec déférence, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un apprenti. Tout ça parce qu'il était le disciple du Pope. Ce qui l'ennuyait un peu. "Bonjour, Thanis. Bonjour, Miguel", répondit-il. "Vous êtes bien matinal. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici?

_ Je vais à Rhodorio. Voilà mon autorisation", dit-il en sortant le précieux sésame, devançant la demande du garde. Thanis prit le papier, l'ouvrit avec soin et l'examina rapidement. "Tout est en règle, on va vous ouvrir", dit-il en lui retendant son laissez-passer. "Miguel, viens m'aider". Les deux gardes s'approchèrent de la porte, puis soulevèrent la barrière qui la bloquait et la posèrent contre le mur de la guérite qui se était à côté. Puis ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces les massives portes de chêne qui grincèrent douloureusement sur leurs gonds d'être ainsi dérangées. "Allez-y, maître Saga et ne tardez pas trop à revenir!

_ Oui, merci. A toute à l'heure!" Saga fila en courant sur le chemin qui conduisait au village de Rhodorio tandis que derrière lui les gardes s'efforçaient de repousser complètement un des battants de la porte. Elles n'étaient que rarement fermées en temps de paix.

Arrivé à l'entrée du village il virevolta entre la foule des villageois vaquant à leurs occupations quotidiennes et les délicieuses odeurs de boulangerie et le parfum des roseraies qui cernaient Rhodorio, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé ce matin. Il s'achèterait quelque chose en repartant. Il aperçut enfin l'enseigne du libraire et s'y dirigea d'un pas plus calme, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis entra dans le magasin. La cloche tinta doucement. Un vieil homme un peu courbé sortit de l'arrière-boutique, posa une seconde son regard sur son visiteur. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. "Bonjour, jeune maître", dit-il en s'installant derrière son comptoir. "Bonjour, monsieur Stephanos", dit aimablement Saga. Le vieil homme et lui se connaissaient depuis quelques années maintenant, il fréquentait souvent son magasin. Il appréciait cet homme très cultivé sous ses airs tranquilles et simples. Le vieux Stephanos lui aimait bien ce garçon très calme et sérieux, mais d'une incroyable curiosité qui dévorait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ça l'amusait de voir que malgré tout les apprentis Chevaliers restaient des enfants comme les autres quand ils s'émerveillaient ou se prenaient de passion pour de nouvelles choses. "Vous êtes venu chercher vos livres?

_ Oui, ils sont là?

_ Oui, je vais vous les chercher". Il passa dans l'arrière-boutique et en ramena une grosse boîte bien pleine. Il s'impatientait d'en voir le contenu. Une fois entre ses mains il défit les ficelles qui la maintenait fermée et inspecta chaque livre. Tout était là. Il était content. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, Noël avant l'heure. Le vieux Stephanos était ravi de la mine réjouie de son jeune client. "Merci pour tout, monsieur Stephanos!

_ Je vous en prie", dit-il en souriant. Un grand bruit au dehors empêcha la conversation de commencer. Un camion venait de se garer devant le café d'en face et les deux hommes à son bord s'efforçait d'en sortir quelque chose du coffre. Cela ressemblait fort à une télévision vu d'ici. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez votre frère?", demanda l'apprenti Gémeau. "Ha, mon frère et quelques membres de la famille avons cotisé pour acheter une télévision pour voir les astronautes sur la Lune. Nous allons l'installer dans le café pour que d'autres puissent le voir aussi", dit-il avec un brin de fierté. "D'autres dans le village en ont fait autant, et il y a la radio aussi. Et vous, vous allez regarder ça aussi?

_ J'aimerais bien, mais ce genre de machines ne fonctionnent pas dans le Sanctuaire, à cause de la barrière de la Déesse. Si mon maître nous autorisait à sortir ce jour-là ce serait fantastique. Cet événement est important pour nous aussi", dit-il pensivement. "Si Son Excellence acceptait, nous serions honorés de vous recevoir. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus", dit-il en affichant son plus beau sourire. Saga se sentit rougir. C'est certain que ça lui ferait plaisir que Shion accepte. "Je lui en parlerai, merci". Il ramassa tout son paquet et salua le commerçant, puis quitta le magasin. Il remonta la rue rapidement, s'arrêta chez le boulanger chercher son petit-déjeuner, plus la part de son frère et repartit par le chemin par lequel il était arrivé et se hâta de retourner au Sanctuaire. C'était presque l'heure, il serait là juste à temps.

En arrivant en haut des escaliers il découvrit son frère qui l'avait guetté. Il avait l'air grognon. "Où est-ce que tu étais? Je t'ai cherché partout", lui lança-t-il, les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse. "J'ai été chercher quelque chose. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller en partant", dit-il en s'approchant, collant son front au sien. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tes bouquins?", demanda Kanon, un peu calmé par ce contact affectueux. Kanon n'aimait pas être séparé de lui sans prévenir. "Oui, et le petit-déjeuner aussi. Je vais poser ça dans la chambre et on mangera en allant s'entraîner", dit-il en lui tendant le paquet de croissants tous chauds. "Attends-moi là!" et il se dépêcha de déposer sa boîte sur son bureau et jeta dans la cheminée son laissez-passer désormais inutile, puis rejoignit son jumeau. Sur le chemin de leur lieu d'entraînement ils discutèrent de ce que Saga avait vu dans le village. Kanon aussi pensait que ce serait génial de pouvoir le voir comme si ils y étaient. Ils devraient absolument convaincre Shion. Leurs petits yeux de chiens malheureux avaient toujours fait fondre le vieux Bélier, ça marcherait bien encore cette fois-ci! Mais pour l'heure, ils devaient se concentrer sur leur entraînement. Alexis, le Verseau, ne leur ferait pas de cadeaux.

A la fin de cette journée d'entraînement harassante, Alexis les ramena à la Maison des Gémeaux le temps de se laver et de se changer et les traîna ensuite à la salle d'étude, dans le Palais du Pope. Ils y retrouvèrent le petit Shura, concentré sur ses devoirs d'histoire avec Aiolos. Les cours théoriques finis, ils parlèrent avec eux de ce matin, leur transmettant leur enthousiasme. Ils iraient tous voir Shion pour le convaincre. Ils feraient le pied de grue devant son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il cède si il le fallait. Au fond de la salle Orreaga s'approcha d'Alexis, intrigué par les bavardages et l'agitation inhabituelle chez les enfants.

"Salut, Alexis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ алло, Orreaga. Я не знаю (2). Les enfants ont l'air très excités par la prochaine mission lunaire des Américains.

_ Ah, d'accord.

_ Toi par contre tu n'as pas l'air de l'être, dit Alexis, un brin moqueur.

_ Pas des masses non. Surtout cette course entre pays que je trouve ridicule.

_ Hahaha! Allons, un peu d'émulation ne fait de mal à personne!

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais ce sont les armes derrière qui me gênent, Alexis.

_ Je sais, mon ami, je sais. Ce serait mieux si il n'y avait pas de conflit ouvert ou non dans le monde, nous aurions moins de travail. Mais qui sait quel effet cela aura dans le futur?

_ Un bon j'espère.

_ Comme nous le souhaitons tous. Allez viens, allons rejoindre ces canailles", dit Alexis en lui tapant l'épaule. Tous les deux s'approchèrent du groupe d'enfants. "Chers disciples, il est temps de rentrer chez vous, allez filez!", dit Alexis en essayant de les pousser vers la sortie. Shura se précipita dans les bras de son maître. "Maestro! Maestro! ¿ Acaso podremos mirar los astronautas pisar sobre la Luna?"(3) lui demanda-t-il, excité comme une puce. "¿Por favor?" Orreaga sourit à cette bouille qui faisait de son mieux pour le faire craquer. Et il avait presque réussi. "No sé, Shura. Tout dépendra si le Grand Pope est d'accord". Shura était un peu déçu. "Nous essaierons de lui en parler, mais je ne te promets rien. D'accord?". Shura hocha de la tête. "Allez, mauvaise troupe en avant!", lança Alexis, impatient de retrouver le calme de sa demeure et Camus, son jeune disciple - qui pour l'instant ne faisait que jouer avec Aiolia et Mû, bien trop petits pour un quelconque entraînement -. Dans un brouhaha de discussion animée et un mélange fantasque de diverses langues, tout ce beau monde sortit et traversa les couloirs du Palais. Aiolos les quitta pour aller retrouver Aiolia et sa nourrice, Shura continua la descente des escaliers en tenant la main de son maître, suivant les jumeaux. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, le regarda pensivement. La lune n'était pas visible depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que l'on pourrait voir d'ici ces petits hommes marcher sur cette lune? Ils iraient vraiment là-bas? Ça lui paraissait si étrange.

Loin d'ici, en Amérique, à la base de Cap Canaveral, les astronautes et tous ceux qui participaient à cette aventure faisaient les derniers préparatifs avant le décollage de la fusée. Encore deux jours4 et ce serait le début du voyage. D'un voyage auquel l'humanité rêvait depuis toujours.

* * *

**1 : D'après le calendrier lunaire. C'était une période de Nouvelle Lune (on ne la voyait dans le ciel). **

**2 : en russe. Prononcés "Allo" et "Ya ne znayu". Signifient "bonjour" et "je ne sais pas".**

**3 en espagnol : "Est-ce que nous pourrons regarder les astronautes marcher sur la Lune? S'il vous plaît?"**

**4: quand on est le 15 juillet à Athènes, on est encore le 14 en Amérique. Donc encore deux jours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercredi 16 juillet, Athènes, l'après-midi.**

Debout sur la tribune des arènes près du Pope à observer le combat de Kanon contre un autre prétendant, Anaël eut un petit sourire en se rappelant la comédie que les gamins avaient fait à Shion ce matin. Une véritable attaque en règle. Un débordement de minauderie. Les enfants avaient joué leur meilleur numéro.

Du coin de l'œil, Shion vit l'expression amusée du Cancer. Il se doutait de la raison de ce sourire. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, petit ange?". Le "petit ange" en question sursauta. "Grand Pope...", grogna-t-il, boudeur. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Il n'y avait que Orreaga qui avait le droit – à la limite. Flûte quoi! Shion se mit à rire, satisfait de son petit effet, assombrissant un plus le Crabe doré. "Ne le prend pas si mal, Anaël. Chacun son tour". Anaël haussa les épaules. C'était toujours aussi agaçant ce don de lire l'esprit des autres. "Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?", lui redemanda Shion. "Le petit cinéma des jeunes ce matin sans doute". Anaël se détendit un peu et se contenta d'un "Oui" pour toute réponse. "Et?", l'incita le Bélier. Anaël soupira. "Vous allez accepter leur demande?". Shion resta un instant silencieux avant de lui répondre. "Bien entendu. Même sans cela je les aurais emmener voir ça. Stephanos m'avait déjà parlé de ça la dernière fois que je suis descendu à Rhodorio. Je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin pour lui demander confirmation de ce que m'as raconté Saga et m'arranger avec lui. Nous devrons nous lever très tôt demain matin. Mais pas un mot, d'accord? C'est une surprise". Le Pope lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le duel qui se finissait. Anaël le regarda avec étonnement avant qu'un léger sourire s'esquisse sur son visage. "Promis, je ne dirais rien", dit-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les combattants qui s'avançaient vers eux. Saga sauta au cou de son frère. Kanon avait gagné.

Quittant les arènes avec les jumeaux qui refaisaient le duel en chahutant un peu, l'excitation du combat qui se mêlait à celle de connaître enfin la décision du Grand Pope – qu'ils espéraient positive. Shion les suivit, l'esprit ailleurs. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour leur faire plaisir qu'il s'était arrangé avec Stephanos, mais aussi pour leur éducation. Ils devaient voir ça. Même si les plus jeunes étaient trop petits pour vraiment comprendre les implications de ce nouvel exploit de l'humanité, les trois plus grands, Saga, Kanon et Aiolos eux le pouvaient. Shion pressentait que cette intrusion supplémentaire dans ce qui était jusqu'à lors le domaine des dieux aurait de graves conséquences. Les dieux ne pardonneraient pas aux hommes de s'échiner à percer les secrets d'un univers qu'ils étaient encore les seuls à connaître. Les futurs Ors, les futurs Chevaliers d'Athéna seraient-il assez préparés à juguler leurs représailles qui seraient sans merci? Lui-même aurait-il encore assez force dans ce vieux corps pour les soutenir? Il en doutait fort. Peut-être qu'il devrait déjà se mettre à chercher son successeur.

Les jumeaux sentirent que leur maître tardait à les rejoindre et qu'il était étrangement silencieux. Ils firent demi-tour pour s'approcher de lui, l'air anxieux. "Maître?", dit Saga. Shion revint sur terre doucement, les fixant comme étonné de les trouver là. "Vous allez bien?", dit-il, un peu timide. "Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette", ajouta Kanon. Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, attendant la réponse de leur maître. Ce dernier soupira profondément, puis leur sourit. "Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées", dit-il en leur ébouriffant les cheveux. Les jumeaux rougirent à ce geste d'affection impromptu, mais n'insistèrent pas dans leurs questions malgré leurs inquiétudes. Les pensées de leur maître ne les regardaient pas après tout et c'était son droit de ne pas les partager avec eux. Ils décidèrent donc de changer de sujet. "Alors, pour demain? Vous avez pris votre décision?", dirent-ils en choeur, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire. Incroyable cette synchronicité entre eux. Il hésitait à leur répondre. Ils se montraient si serviables et charmeurs pour le convaincre qu'ils les feraient bien mariner encore un peu pour en profiter. "Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai guère eu le temps d'y réfléchir. J'attends encore la réponse de Stephanos et sa famille". Saga et Kanon affichèrent en même temps la même expression un peu déçue, s'attendant au refus final.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, la réponse il l'avait déjà reçu ce matin de la bouche même du vieil homme. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge, il voulait garder la surprise jusqu'à ce soir au moins, sinon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour dire "Armure d'Or" tout le Sanctuaire serait au courant. Hors il avait organisé les choses pour que les autres Chevaliers aussi puissent en profiter. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, tout au plus une quarantaine, mais il fallait leur trouver une place. C'était la réponse de trois autres personnes qu'il attendait en fait.

Mais voyant leurs visages peinés, Shion ne put se résoudre à les laisser craindre le pire. Il se rapprocha un peu d'eux et leur releva le menton, plongeant ses yeux améthystes dans leurs prunelles pers. "Je vous promets de vous le faire savoir avant que vous alliez dormir ce soir". Ces mots suffirent à illuminer de nouveau leurs visages. Ils se retenaient à grand peine de lui sauter au cou ou de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne fallait pas crier victoire tout de suite non plus. "Maintenant il est temps d'aller étudier, jeunes messieurs! Filez en salle d'études!", dit-il en les rappelant gentiment à l'ordre et eux lui répondirent d'un vibrant "Oui!". Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers le Palais, laissant leur maître rentrer à son rythme. Même le Pope ne pouvait servir d'excuse avec le professeur de mathématiques, mais lui-même ne saurait gâcher la joie qui remplissait leurs cœur.

Une fois assis dans un confortable fauteuil, Shion retira son lourd casque de fer et prit le temps de souffler un peu. C'était une torture de porter cette chose par cette chaleur. Il avait beau le porter depuis plus deux cent ans, ça restait pénible. Son regard erra dans la pièce, ne s'attardant sur aucun des éléments qui la décoraient, comme les tableaux de maître, les dorures et les fresques au plafond, ou les sculptures dans les niches à des angles de murs, ou les gravures à l'effigie de chouettes sur les battants des portes, symbole de la Déesse Athéna. Il faisait le vide dans son esprit pour retrouver plus vite son calme. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur ce qui était le plus proche de lui et furent attirés par une des innombrables lettres qui s'étaient amoncelées sur son bureau. Il reconnut l'écriture, se releva un peu pour la saisir et chercha les autres en dessous, puis les tira vigoureusement du tas. Il sortit un coupe-papier du tiroir et les déchira proprement, une après l'autre, et les lut rapidement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. C'était la bonne nouvelle qu'il attendait. Il repoussa l'amas de missives en souffrance, sortit son matériel d'écriture et fit appeler deux secrétaires pour l'aider, se répartissant entre eux trois les lettres à écrire. Shion n'aurait plus qu'y apposer le sceau du Grand Pope. Une fois ceci réglé, il commença à rédiger les laissez-passer des Ors en premier. Sa promesse envers les futurs Gémeaux serait tenue.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner, et pendant que là-haut Shion offrait à ses mains et au reste de sa personne un repos bien mérité, les messagers se dispersèrent et allèrent remettre les lettres à leurs destinataires. Les jumeaux laissèrent éclater leur joie, tandis que Orreaga, Anaël et Alexis reçurent pour consigne de ne rien dire avant demain aux petits. Ils seraient intenables ce soir sinon et fatigués lendemain. Ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent bien volontiers. Ils n'étaient pas contre une relâche de temps en temps, mais ils voulaient bien profiter de la nuit aussi. Sans des enfants surexcités si possible. Comme devaient l'être les occupants de la troisième Maison. Ils allaient sûrement restés éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit. Les trois compères cachèrent donc les missives et finirent la soirée comme si de rien n'était avec leurs petits élèves. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée avec certains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée d'avoir un peu traîné pour ce chapitre, je me suis empêtrée dans des détails techniques et j'en oublie un peu mon récit. Bref. Le troisième chapitre est enfin là. Bonne lecture à vous! :)**

**floelfe57 : D'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review! \O La réponse maintenant : Non, je ne compte pas les faire apparaître car cette fic se situe dans la chronologie des "Chroniques de l'Assassin" d'Albafica des Poissons (Ici si ça t'intéresse : s/9743462/1/Les-chroniques-de-l-Assassin) . Cette année-là, Deathmask et Aphrodite ne sont pas encore arrivés et je pense qu'il en est de même pour les autres, vu qu'ils n'ont pas encore été évoqués dedans. Voilà. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Mercredi 16 Juillet, à Houston , **

**Jeudi 17 Juillet, à Athènes.**

Le Sanctuaire s'éveilla paresseusement ce jour-là, malgré la ronde habituelle des domestiques vaquant à leurs occupations journalières. La plupart des Chevaliers profitèrent autant que possible de ce jour de repos gracieusement offert pour flâner un peu plus longtemps au pays des rêves pour les plus jeunes ou prolonger encore les activités de la nuit pour certains des plus âgés. Les jeunes se réveillèrent les premiers et se réunirent entre amis pour passer ensemble la journée. Les apprentis Gold ne firent pas exception et bien qu'ils eurent une courte nuit, Saga et Kanon furent les premiers debout. Après de rapides préparatifs, ils montèrent comme des fous à la Maison du Sagittaire. Pendant que Kanon allait tirer Aiolos du lit, Saga monta à la Maison suivante chercher Shura. Il le réveilla le plus doucement possible, puis l'aida à s'habiller. "Je ne peux pas partir comme ça! Je dois prévenir mon maître!", dit-t-il un peu, inquiet de sa réaction. "Ne t'en fais pas, on le dira à l'intendant, il lui transmettra", le rassura Saga. "D'accord", dit Shura en hochant de la tête. "Alors allons-y!", dit l'aîné des Gémeaux en le soulevant dans ses bras. "Je peux marcher tout seul, tu sais", protesta-t-il. "Je sais, mais ça ira plus vite comme ça". Le futur Capricorne se serra bien pour ne pas être trop lourd dans les bras de son ami et ils traversèrent tranquillement le couloir pour ne pas réveiller Orreaga, dont la chambre était toute proche. Shura était un peu frustré de ne pas avoir vu son maître avant de partir, mais ça il n'allait pas le dire à Saga. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un bébé. Et puis c'était leur petit secret à eux, son maître et lui, et parfois l'ange aussi. Quand il était là. Ce n'était pas comme se faire porter pour se dépêcher. Tant pis, il se rattraperait plus tard. Avant de quitter les appartements privés, Shura demanda à l'intendant de prévenir son maître que Saga l'avait emmené avec lui chez Aiolos.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé chez l'apprenti Sagittaire qu'il le reposa au sol. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble joyeusement, ravis de pouvoir faire ce que bon leur semblait toute la journée. Avant de partir pour leur repaire, ils demandèrent en cuisine un panier pour le déjeuner et décidèrent de laisser les tout-petits entre eux. Dans leur cachette ils laissèrent à l'ombre leur panier et décidèrent d'aller jouer près du ruisseau. Ils allaient profiter pleinement de ce quartier libre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Orreaga s'étira doucement comme un chat contre son compagnon encore endormi, passant doucement la main sur son flanc, laissant son esprit vagabonder encore un moment dans les brumes du sommeil. Il était si bien là, serré contre Anaël, le nez dans ses cheveux à se griser de son odeur. C'était un matin paisible, où pour une fois il n'avait pas d'obligations, où il n'avait qu'à traîner au lit. C'était un parfait début de journée. Enfin, presque. Quelque chose semblait déplacé. Il manquait quelque chose, mais quoi? La réponse mit un moment avant de lui apparaître. Il se releva, regarda partout dans sa chambre, surtout son lit, chercha sous le drap à l'opposé du coin où ils dormaient. "¿ Shura ?", murmura-t-il. Pas de réponse, pas de présence de Cosmos endormi. Oui, c'était ça qui manquait! _Shura n'était pas là_! Pas l'ombre d'un petit cabri qui sautait sur le lit pour le réveiller, ni même roulé en boule contre lui après avoir perdu contre l'ennui dans l'attente de son réveil. C'était pour le moins inhabituel et il se sentait un peu ... contrarié. Si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que ça lui manquait. Énormément.

Il n'y paraissait guère, mais Orreaga avait ses petites habitudes et le "bonjour" de son disciple en faisait partie. Et tant pis si il passait pour un papa trop poule et que ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un Chevalier. C'était _son_ cabri. Mince, quoi!

Assis dans le lit, les bras appuyés sur ses genoux, il se demandait si il allait profiter du sommeil de son amant pour vérifier si Shura n'aurait pas oublié de se lever ce matin. Orreaga sursauta quand il sentit le bras d'Anaël entourer sa taille, sa main caresser sa peau. "_Buon giorno, __mi__o __amore_"(1), marmonna-t-il. Il ouvrit un œil bleu ciel, puis sourit en croisant ceux, marrons, d'Orreaga qui lui rendit un sourire un peu chagrin. "Déjà levé?", lui demanda-t-il. "Tu as l'air contrarié _m__io Capretto_ (2), qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ _Sí_. (3) On est tout seuls ce matin, pas de Shura pour nous tirer du lit". Cela fit sourire Anaël. "Et alors? Il dort peut-être encore? On va pouvoir en profiter", dit-il en embrassant la taille du Capricorne, remontant vers la cicatrice qui lui barrait le flanc droit, ce qui frémir Orreaga et le détendit un peu. "_Sí, pero_ …" (4)

Une légère morsure au creux du cou et un baiser le firent grogner et soupirer d'aise. "Mais ton chevreau te manque, mon vieux bouc", persifla l'ange blond. Anaël se serra dans les bras de son Capricorne et éclata de rire, faisant se renfrogner davantage son compagnon. "Oui et alors? Ça n'a rien d'amusant, _cangrejo insolente_! (5)", dit-il en se jetant le Cancer hilare pour le plaquer sur le matelas. "Oh! Et que vas-tu faire contre cette insolence? Me punir?", le provoqua-t-il. "Hm. Peut-être bien", dit-il en se penchant vers ses lèvres. "J'aimerais voir ça", murmura Anaël en l'attirant contre lui.

Ce n'est que plus tard, une fois levés - pendant le petit-déjeuner - qu'ils apprirent qu'un des jumeaux étaient venu de bonne heure chercher l'apprenti du Capricorne et l'avait conduit chez Aiolos. Cela ne fit augmenter encore plus la frustration du bougon Orreaga et l'hilarité d'Anaël. Ce n'était pas juste. On lui avait enlevé son cabri de bon matin alors qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée. Traîtrise. Les Gémeaux (tous les deux, dans le doute...) paieraient en temps voulu pour ce kidnapping.

Un kidnapping, rien que ça. Anaël leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois son compagnon exagérait pour des petites choses. Vraiment.

* * *

Pendant que son maître se rongeait les sangs sur sa déception et fomentait un mauvais tour à jouer aux jumeaux, Shura s'amusait avec les autres, sans se soucier de rien à part de partir à l'heure pour voir le décollage de la fusée. Épuisés et affamés par leurs jeux d'eaux et leurs poursuites à travers les bois, ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le sol de leur petite cabane et entamèrent le contenu du panier, puis allèrent se sécher au soleil.

Et enfin l'heure de rentrer arriva. Ils se mirent en route, tout excités par la proximité de l'événement auquel ils allaient assister. Marchant d'un bon pas, ils suivirent un sentier jusqu'à l'entrée soigneusement dissimulée dans la roche d'un passage secret. Avant d'entrer, ils ramassèrent plusieurs grosses branches qu'ils embrasèrent de leurs Cosmos. Saga passa en premier, suivi d'Aiolos et de Shura, à qui on avait confié le panier. Kanon fermait la marche, chacun d'eux portant une torche.

De couloirs en escaliers ils finirent par arriver à la sortie. Saga ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Ça ne ressemblait pas à chez Aiolos, ni à chez lui, pensa Shura en regardant partout. "On est où?", demanda-t-il. "Chez nous", répondirent en chœur les jumeaux. "Dans une chambre d'apprentis inoccupée. Venez", dit Kanon, tandis que son frère allait vers la porte et l'ouvrait, soufflant sa torche. Une fois sorti de la pièce, les autres firent de même et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent Alexis qui revenait. "Vous voilà! On se demandait si il fallait aller vous chercher. Nous allons bientôt partir, allez vous débarbouiller et vous changer". Ils étaient tout couverts de terre et d'herbes. Le ton d'Alexis les fit rougir. "On se retrouve devant le rempart sud. Personne ne part avant les autres, on y va tous ensemble, понял?"(6) Les enfants répondirent tous d'une même voix. "Très bien! Shura, Aiolos, suivez-moi!", dit-il en partant sans les attendre. Tous les deux se retournèrent pour lancer un joyeux "À toute l'heure!" à Saga et Kanon, qui les saluèrent de la main, avant de se précipiter à la suite du Verseau qui était bien difficile à suivre, même si ils ne risquaient pas de le perdre dans les escaliers des 12 Maisons.

Shura laissa Aiolos à la Maison du Sagittaire – lui rendant son panier au passage – et continua jusqu'à celle du Capricorne. Il entra tout d'abord timidement dans les appartements, cherchant son maître un peu partout avant de le trouver dans son bureau. Il se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Tout le discours qu'avait forgé Orreaga pour son retour s'envola dès que l'enfant l'étreignit et qu'il le souleva dans ses bras, se voyant gratifier d'un tendre baiser en supplément. _"__¿Qué es ese niño todo fangoso? En el cuarto de baño y rápidamente!__"_ (7) Shura éclata de rire sous les chatouillis et se laissa conduire sans protester. Pendant qu'Orreaga le décrassait dans un bain bien chaud, Shura lui raconta son après-midi. L'enthousiasme du petit Capricorne excusa définitivement son absence. Le maître était content de retrouver son élève et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Dans un coin de la salle de bain, Anaël observait avec amusement et un certain attendrissement son compagnon et son disciple.

* * *

Propres et habillés de frais ils allèrent retrouver les autres, rejoints par Shion qui descendait du Palais avec le petit Mû et Alexis avec Camus. "Les petits ont l'air bien agités? Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit?", demanda Orreaga tout en descendant les marches, tenant la main de Shura. "Qu'on allait voir à la télé des bonhommes qui vont sur la Lune voir le lapin qui vit là-bas et ramener de la cannelle de la Lune"(8), dit Shion du ton le plus sérieux du monde, pendant les autres se retenaient de rire. Mû se mit à bouder. Il avait bien compris que les grands étaient en train de se moquer, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi c'était si drôle d'aller dire bonjour au Lapin de la Lune? Non, mais vraiment! Pour la peine il ne dirait plus un mot, na! Mû passa l'info à Camus par télépathie et tous les deux poursuivirent leur conversation par transmission de pensées. C'était bien pratique de pouvoir faire ça pensait le mini Verseau. Il fallait juste à penser très fort à quelque chose. Il en avait de la chance Mû, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire ça lui aussi, c'était moins fatiguant que de remuer les lèvres.

Ce silence soudain étonna les "grands". "Voilà, autre chose maintenant", dit Anaël en haussant un sourcil. "C'est pas joli-joli comme attitude ça, mes petits messieurs". Les enfants gonflèrent leurs joues en signe de mécontentement. Ah mais, ils allaient les laisser tranquilles, oui ou non? Ils s'en fichaient bien d'être pas jolis. "Ne faites pas attention à eux", dit Shion d'un ton snob. "Nous ne parlons pas aux enfants qui ne veulent pas nous parler", ajouta-t-il faussement vexé. Les petits eurent une expression embêtée, comme hésitant à s'entêter ou à céder, ce qui leur faisait une drôle de tête et suscitait le rire discret de tout le monde, même Shura se cachait dans sa main. Ils avaient l'air trop bêtes. Camus était sur le point de céder, Mû se voyait bien perdurer. "Ça s'obstine, on dirait, de ce côté", fit remarquer, avec un brin de malice dans les yeux, Orreaga. "Je me demande comment vous allez faire pour dire bonjour à monsieur Lapin si vous n'avez plus de langue?", dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Les minis Chevaliers étaient outrés. C'était pas juste. C'était ... c'était de la triche ça! C'était comme écrit en gros sur leurs visages. Les rires fusèrent de plus belle. Les petites terreurs.

Après avoir récupéré Aiolos et son petit frère glué à lui au Sagittaire, les escaliers du Zodiaque d'Or défilèrent vite, toutes les Maisons étant vides soit à cause de l'absence chronique d'un gardien, soit parce que son propriétaire était en route vers le village. En traversant celle des Gémeaux, Alexis espéra que les deux frères avaient écouté ce qu'il avait dit et les attendaient à l'endroit convenu. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, d'ailleurs ils mourraient d'ennui depuis un bon moment, adossés au mur du rempart. Quand enfin ils les virent arriver, ils poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement et allèrent à leur rencontre. Ils trouvèrent, à leur grand étonnement, un groupe bien gai. "Enfin! On se demandait quand vous arriveriez!", dit Kanon. "Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?", demanda Saga à sa suite. "Rien, les garçons. Juste Mû et Camus qui font leurs têtes de mule", leur répondit Shion en s'approchant de Saga. "Tiens, prends-le un peu, s'il te plaît. Il se fait lourd", dit-il en déposant le petit paquet de laine dans les bras de l'apprenti Gémeau. Mû protesta un peu. Il voulait rester dans les bras de Papy Shion, lui! Il serait gentil, promis. Allez! Saga le rappela gentiment à l'ordre et Mû se cala contre lui, un peu contrarié. Flûte, à la fin.

Saga et son frère se regardèrent brièvement d'un œil perplexe. Depuis quand Mû ou n'importe quel mini Chevalier était-il trop lourd pour leur maître? Ils se souvenaient encore parfaitement de sa façon de traîner par le fond de culotte les jeunes rebelles (eux-mêmes en avaient parfois été). Et là, ce petit agneau était trop lourd et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle? Ce n'était assurément pas normal, ni habituel. Leur maître leur cachait-il des choses? Soupirants, ils décidèrent d'une commune pensée de mettre ça de côté pour l'instant et de suivre le mouvement. Shion et les autres passèrent près d'eux et se dirigèrent vers la porte que les gardes déverrouillèrent après les avoir salués respectueusement, puis – sur l'insistance de Shion, il fallait tout faire comme d'habitude, pas question d'abuser du caractère exceptionnel du jour – vérifièrent les papiers de tout le monde et les laissèrent passer. Les autres étaient déjà sortis un peu plus tôt.

La marche vers le village se fit a contrario en grand silence, chacun essayant de contenir son excitation et de rester vigilant – au cas où – tandis qu'ils traversaient les rues presque désertes du village. Néanmoins il y avait quelques personnes dans les rues encore et tous vinrent saluer le Grand Pope qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis un moment. Shion, prit le temps de leur parler et les bénit un à un, au grand dam des plus jeunes qui craignaient de tout rater à force de parlotte. Alexis partit en avant prévenir Stephanos et son frère Adrianos de l'arrivée du Grand Pope.

Une fois la foule des badauds éparpillée, ils virent qu'ils s'approchaient enfin du café. Stephanos et Adrianos étaient là sur le seuil pour les accueillir. "Bonsoir, votre Excellence, Chevaliers. Bonsoir, apprentis", dirent-ils chacun leur tour et chacun les salua en retour. "Bienvenue dans mon humble établissement, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous recevoir, Grand Pope, ainsi que vos Chevaliers. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie", dit Adrianos, la voix emplie d'une certaine fierté, en les invitant à entrer. "C'est moi qui te remercie, Adrianos, de nous accueillir chez toi", répondit Shion en se laissant guider jusqu'aux places que les deux frères avaient préparées pour eux. Alexis les attendait là en compagnie de quelques Silver qui étaient venus un peu plus tôt, et ils se levèrent tous lorsqu'ils virent le Grand Pope arriver, suivi de leurs camarades Gold.

Pendant que Shion et les autres Chevaliers discutaient avec Adrianos dans leur coin, Stephanos prit en charge la petite bande d'apprentis et alla les placer avec les autres jeunes, petits-enfants, petits-neveux ou enfants d'amis et de fidèles clients venus voir le spectacle. Ils étaient tous assis par terre et malgré la légère gêne admirative du début ils finirent par sympathiser assez vite avec les futurs Chevaliers. C'était toujours impressionnant de rencontrer des personnes de légende pour eux et dur d'imaginer que des bébés comme Mû ou Camus étaient promis à en devenir aussi. Il y avait encore pas mal de temps avant que ça ne commence, les conversations allèrent bon train.

* * *

(1) "Bonjour, mon amour" en italien.

(2) "mon cabri" en italien.

(3) "Oui" et (4) "Oui, mais..." en espagnol.

(5) "Crabe insolent" en espagnol.

(6) Prononcé "ponyal?", signifie "c'est compris?" en russe.

(7) "Qu'est-ce que c'est cet enfant tout crotté? À la salle de bain et vite!" en espagnol.

(8) La Lune est parfois appelée "Lune-cannelier" en Chine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà, je reviens avec le quatrième chapitre. Petit avertissement : j'ai délibérément laissé des parties en anglais, car c'était retransmis ainsi à la télévision en direct à l'époque. Les explications et traductions venaient lors des rediffusions dans les journaux du soir par exemple. Comme d'habitude il y a des notes en fin de textes, mais si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**

**Une dernière chose : Alexis du Verseau et Leïla de Cassiopée et le Lézard mentionné sont à moi, Anaël et Orreaga à Mon Poisson. Les reste m'appartiendra quand je gagnerai au Loto. XD **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Mercredi 16 Juillet, à Houston , **

**Jeudi 17 Juillet, à Athènes.**

* * *

Au bout d'un moment les bavards se turent. C'était pour bientôt. Le journaliste rappela (1) les différents temps de la préparation des astronautes Neil Armstrong, Edwin Buzz Aldrin et Michael Collins avant l'heure du décollage: leur réveil très tôt le matin (à 3h15), suivi du petit-déjeuner pendant qu'à 5km de là les réservoirs de la fusée étaient remplis de milliers de tonnes de carburant, puis une dernière visite médicale pour s'assurer que tout allait bien (2), habillage et à 5h28, ils avaient quitté l'O&C Building (3) sous les flashs des photographes et les applaudissements des journalistes du monde entier, les saluant au passage avant de monter dans l'Astrovan. Cela avait pris une demi-heure de route pour arriver au pas de tir 39.

Le moment se rapprochait, les cœurs de chacun battaient un peu plus fort d'impatience. Des milliers de personnes armés de jumelles, d'appareils photos et de caméras pour fixer le grand moment s'étaient rassemblés sur les plages, les parkings et les embarcadères aux abords du Centre Kennedy, installant voitures, caravanes et tentes partout où il y avait un espace disponible donnant vue sur la fusée que l'on voyait de loin, crachant des jets de vapeur. Dans le Centre lui-même de nombreux officiels – politiques et militaires – étaient venus pour y assister sur place.

Nos apprentis se sentaient aussi impatients, les plus jeunes, eux, s'ennuyaient un peu. Tout ce blabla dans la télé dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était barbant. Camus et Mû se dégagèrent des bras de leurs aînés et allèrent se balader entre les rangées de table, se courant après, glissant entre les chaises pour se poursuivre. Alexis se leva brusquement pour leur faire peur, mais loin de les effrayer, cela les amusa davantage! Chouette, ils allaient se faire pourchasser par Alexis! Quand ils l'entendirent se rapprocher, ils bifurquèrent pour essayer de lui échapper, sans se rendre compte qu'il les avait poussés dans un coin où il pourrait les attraper.

Le Verseau n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer, surtout qu'ils risquaient de se faire mal en se cognant contre un pied de chaise ou de table, ou se faire marcher dessus. "_Mû! Camus! __Иди сюда! Убирайся из под столами__!_" (4) Cachés sous une table du fond derrière des chaises, les deux garnements riaient dans leurs petites menottes. Alexis repoussa les chaises, les petits explosèrent de rire d'avoir été trouvés. Le Magicien de glace en prit un dans chaque bras, les cala fermement contre lui. "_Остановите глупости сейчас__!__"_ (5) Il rangea les chaises du pied et alla déposer un de ses petits fardeaux dans les bras de Kanon qui faisait le joli cœur avec une jeune fille du village. Non, mais franchement les gosses! Mû râla d'être laissé avec Kanon. Quitte à être puni il voulait être avec Papy Shion! Le petit Bélier croisa les bras, boudeur dans les bras de Kanon – qui soupirait d'avoir été choisi comme nounou de Mû – Toujours à le contrarier ces grands. Le Gémeau mineur cala au mieux le petit mouton dans ses bras et essaya de le dérider en attirant son attention sur la fusée – sans grand succès pour l'instant.

Alexis souriait dans son coin de la mine dépitée du cadet des jumeaux en allant se rasseoir. "¿Tú eres un malo hombre, lo sabé, Alexis?", dit Orreaga avec un sourire en coin. "Autant que toi, mon ami", répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Anaël lui avait raconté sa petite contrariété matinale. "Quel intérêt d'avoir des disciples si on ne peut pas les taquiner un peu?", ajouta-t-il goguenard. "Ça suffit tous les deux", les coupa Shion. "Je sais que je vous ai traumatisés, mais tout même pas au point reporter vos frustrations sur vos disciples quand même?", dit-il mi-amusé, mi-scandalisé. Les deux Chevaliers prirent un air penaud, ce qui amusa leur vieux maître. Ils resteraient toujours des sales gamins.

_Two minutes, 32 seconds and counting. We're still GO on Apollo 11 at this time. The vehicle starting to pressurize as far as the propellant tanks __(6)__ are concerned, and all is still GO as we monitor our status for it. Two minu__**t**__es, 10 seconds and counting. The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the moon. At liftoff we'll be at a distance of 218,096 miles away _(7)_. Just passed the 2 minute mark in the countdown_.

Le brouhaha soudain des jeunes qui demandaient de faire silence interrompit les chamailleries des deux Ors et ils tournèrent leur attention vers le petit écran, dans lequel le présentateur annonçait qu'il restait moins de deux minutes et trente secondes au compte à rebours.

_1 minute, 54 seconds and counting._ _Our status board indica__**t**__es __**t**__hat the oxidizer tanks in the second and third stages now have pressurized. We continue to build up pressure in all three stages here at the last minute to prepare it for liftoff. T-1 minute, 35 seconds on the Apollo mission, the fligh__**t **__that will'land the first man on the moon. A__l__l indications are coming in to the control center at this time indicate we are GO. One minute, 25 seconds and counting._ _Our status board indicates the third stage completely pressurized._

_80__ second__s__ mark has now been passed._ _We'll go on full internal power at the 50 second mark in the countdown. Guidance system goes on internal at 17 seconds leading up to the ignition sequence at 8.9 seconds. We're approaching the 60 second mark on the Apoll__o,__ leading up __**t**__o the ignition sequence 8.9 seconds. We are approaching the 60-second mark on the Apollo 11 Mission. _

Un silence tendu était tombé dans la grande salle du café, les yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran. Partout dans le monde où cela était possible de suivre la retransmission, comme dans ce petit café au pied du Sanctuaire, les cœurs palpitèrent un peu plus fort, emplis d'espoir et d'une sourde angoisse. Installé entre les jambes de Saga qui lui traduisait ce que disait la Voix de Mission Control (8), Shura se serra un peu plus contre lui, agrippant un de ses poignets. Son petit cœur accéléra et il sentit celui de son ami aussi agité que le sien contre son dos.

_60 seconds and __counting__. We have passed T-60. 55 seconds and counting. Neil Armstrong Just reported back. __It's__ been a real smooth countdown. We have passed the 50-second mark. Our __transfer__ is complete on an internal power __with__ the launch vehicle at this time. 40 seconds away from the Apollo 11 liftoff. All the second stage __tanks__ now pressurized. 35 seconds and counting. We are still go with Apollo 11. _

_30 seconds and counting. Astronauts reported, feels good. _

Plus que trente secondes. La fumée commençait à s'échapper des moteurs. "Faites que tout se passe bien", chacun avait cette pensée et priait pour que tout se déroule au mieux. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'un accident, d'autres avant eux avaient payé le prix fort pour avoir voulu conquérir ce petit monde lointain, éclairant fidèlement nos nuits depuis des milliards d'années.

_T-25 seconds. 20 seconds and counting. _

Des jets de flammes rougeoyantes, puis d'un blanc aveuglant jaillissent de sous les moteurs dans un vrombissement terrible et un déluge incandescent qui se répand sur le pas de tir.

_T-15 seconds, guidiance is internal, 12, 11, 10, 9, ignition seq__**u**__ence star__**t**__s, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, z__**e**__ro, all engines running, LIFTOFF. _

Les bras de la tour se déverrouillèrent, libérant le lanceur qui se soulève. Les clapets se décrochèrent sous la déformation, libérant définitivement le lanceur qui prit de l'altitude en s'éloignant de la zone de lancement, une fine couche de vapeurs et de fumées léchant et tournoyant sur le fuselage de l'engin..

_We have a liftoff, 32 minutes past __the __hour. Liftoff on Apollo 11. __Tower cleared._

Le monde entier applaudit à tout rompre, sifflant, et tous ceux présents dans le café firent de même, le faisant résonner de leurs cris de joie en la regardant s'élever, emportant ses passagers de plus en plus loin de la Terre, de plus en plus près de l'espace. Les tout petits regardaient émerveillés l'écran. Sa vitesse s'accroissait de seconde en seconde, la nimbant d'un nuage de condensation.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ce nuage, Saga?", demanda Shura, relevant la tête vers son ami.

"Un nuage de condensation. C'est parce qu'il va très vite, l'air s'accumule au-tour de la fusée".

"Et il va vite comment?

"Plus vite que la vitesse du son, comme un Chevalier d'Argent". Shura était tout étonné. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de coups porté à cette vitesse, pas plus que celle de la lumière auquel son maître pouvait aller, lui-même étant encore loin de juste arriver à la vitesse du son (8).

_Nell Armstrong reporting their roll and pi__**t**__ch program which puts Apollo 11 on a proper_

_heading. Plus 30 seconds. SC Rolls complete and a pitch is progr**a**m. One BRAVO. One BRAVO is an abor**t **control mode. Altitude is 2 miles. CAPCOM All is well at Houston. You are good at 1 minute. Rown range 1 mile, alti**t**ude 3- 4 miles now, velocity is 2,195 feet per second. We are through the region of maxim**u**m dynamic pressure now. 8 miles down range, 12 miles high, veloci**t**y 4,000 feet per second._

2 minutes 30 secondes plus tard , se déplaçant à une vitesse de 8600km/s, à 62 km d'altitude, l'immense queue enflammée remontait le long du premier étage, l'enveloppant un instant avant de disparaître, indiquant l'arrêt des moteurs, et les moteurs vides de leur carburant, puis l'anneau inter-étage, se détachèrent du reste du lanceur, retombant dans l'océan. Presque 6 minutes plus tard, à 185 km d'altitude et atteignant les 24 600 km/h, c'est le second étage qui se détacha et le vaisseau se dirigea à une vitesse toujours plus vertigineuse vers l'orbite prévue pour effectuer la manœuvre d'injection translunaire qui les arracherait à l'attraction de la Terre et les guiderait au plus près de la Lune. Leur voyage commencerait vraiment à cet instant-là.

Les discussions reprirent alors de plus belle dans le café parmi les différents petits groupes, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à regarder, à part écouter les explications des journalistes. Chacun se demandait ce qu'ils découvriraient là-bas une fois arrivés, ayant hâte que le voyage soit déjà fini pour voir ce moment tant attendu.

Saga et les autres décidèrent d'aller dehors et se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans l'air du soir qui commençait à tomber.

Quelques-uns se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient faim et qu'il était temps de rentrer. Stephanos et Adrianos proposèrent à Shion que lui, ses Chevaliers et ses apprentis restent dîner avec sa famille, mais le vieux Pope déclina poliment l'invitation, du moins pour lui-même et les apprentis. Il se faisait tard et ils devraient reprendre l'entraînement tôt le lendemain, et lui était fatigué. Ses Chevaliers feraient ce qui leur plairait en revanche et certains s'empressèrent d'accepter avec joie.

"Il y a un festin paraît-il?", demanda une voix féminine. Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. "Leïla!", dirent les Chevaliers l'accueillant avec joie, l'invitant à se joindre à eux. La Chevaleresse de Cassiopée s'avança vers ses compagnons, un doux sourire illuminant son visage démasqué. C'était une belle jeune femme à la peau cuivrée, aux yeux noisettes et au visage fin encadré de très longs cheveux noirs ondulés qu'elle ne cachait que lors de ses missions. "J'ai raté le décollage, n'est-ce pas?", dit-elle en jetant rapidement un œil sur la télé.

"Ouais, ça s'est terminé y a pas longtemps", dit le Lézard en lui préparant une place

"Tant pis", dit-elle en soupirant.

"Ils remontreront sûrement des images plus tard, t'en fais pas!", dit l'homme en riant. "Au fait c'était comment l'Argentine?"

"Superbe, j'aurais aimé y rester un peu plus. Surtout pour le petit".

"Tu es enfin rentrée", dit Shion. Leïla sursauta et se retourna vers la voix , puis s'inclina avec respect devant le Pope. "Et pas toute seule on dirait. Ta mission ?", ajouta Alexis par-dessus l'épaule de Shion, tous les deux regardant l'enfant aux cheveux blonds endormi, blotti dans ses bras.

"Oui, Monseigneur. Tout s'est bien passé", puis elle s'adressa à Alexis. "Non, J'ai senti sa présence en quittant la ville et je l'ai ramené avec moi".

"Alors c'est lui dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre, n'est-ce pas? Je peux déjà sentir un peu son Cosmos. Cela n'a pas posé trop de difficultés de le ramener?", dit-il en caressant le plus doucement possible la tête du petit garçon. "Non, comme d'habitude ils semblaient ravi d'avoir une bouche en moins à nourrir". C'était plus que récurrent comme attitude, hélas, les Chevaliers y faisaient face chaque fois qu'ils devaient ramener un jeune avec eux. Les apprentis s'approchèrent timidement, intrigués par le brouhaha à l'intérieur et curieux de ce petit nouveau. Ils étaient contents d'avoir un futur compagnon de plus. Et puis ça ferait un nouvel ami pour Camus, Aiolia et Mû.

"Comment s'appelle ce petit bout?", demanda Anaël.

"Daidalos".

"Un nom prometteur, j'espère. Est-ce que tu rentres tout de suite?", dit Shion.

"Non, je vais rester ici et dîner avec les autres. Le petit sera sans doute affamé en se réveillant".

"Alors passe une bonne soirée. Quant à moi, je rentre avec les jeunes. Passe me voir demain pour ton rapport", dit Shion en se levant de sa chaise. "Bien sûr, Monseigneur", répondit Leïla en s'inclinant devant lui à nouveau. Elle salua Orreaga et Anaël qui se levèrent à la suite du Pope, suivis d'Alexis, puis elle alla se joindre à la table du Lézard et ses amis, tandis que les trois Ors demandaient aux apprentis de les rejoindre. Un peu déçus, ils saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis et les rejoignirent.

Ils prirent un peu leur temps sur le chemin du retour, profitant de la douceur de l'air du soir tombant, embaumé des senteurs des roses et des oliviers entourant le village. Les enfants les devançaient. Tout à leurs bavardages, ils ne faisaient guère attention à les attendre.

Shion sourit en les écoutant rire des idioties de Kanon, s'égara dans ses pensées. C'était bon de les voir ainsi, insouciants comme n'importe quels enfants pour quelques heures. Il aimerait que ces moments soient plus nombreux et durent autant que possible, espérant que la nouvelle frontière que s'apprêtait à franchir l'humanité n'attire pas l'ire des dieux sur elle. Bien qu'il sache plus que parfaitement que c'était la raison d'être des Chevaliers, il craignait le retour prochain d'Athéna. Il souhaitait que la Guerre Sainte commence le plus tard possible, qu'ils aient le temps de grandir et profiter de la vie malgré leur condition de Chevalier. Ô Athéna, était-ce une hérésie de penser ainsi? Le vieux Bélier eut un rire amer intérieur. L'impitoyable Géras (9) ne faisait pas qu'émousser ses forces, mais sa volonté aussi.

Il reprit ses esprits et s'étonna des visages graves des enfants qui s'étaient posés sur lui. "Qu'y a-t-il, apprentis?" Les futurs Ors s'entre-regardèrent, puis d'une pensée commune décidèrent de taire leurs inquiétudes. Aiolos tendit la main à son maître en souriant. "Rien, nous vous attendions. Venez!" Shion prit la main de son élève. "Oui, rentrons".

* * *

(1) Je ne suis pas certaine de cela, je n'ai pas trouvé de vidéos complètes de la retransmission télévisée du décollage d'Apollo 11, seulement des bouts épars dans divers documentaires. Ce discours explicatif que j'attribue au journaliste n'est donc que pure spéculation.

(2) En cas de défaillance d'un ou des astronautes avant le départ, il y avait des remplaçants prévus. Deux de ces remplaçants seront à bord d'Apollo 13.

(3) Operation & Checkout Building : autrefois appelé _Manned Spacecraft Operations Building._ Bâtiment du Centre Kennedy qui sert à l'entraînement des astronautes et aux tests des modules des missions Gemini et Apollo. A servi par la suite au test des modules du Spacelab et des éléments de la Station Spatiale Internationale.

(4) En russe, prononcé "Idi syuda! Ubiraysya iz pod stolami" : "Venez ici! Sortez de sous les tables!".

(5) Prononcé "Ostanovite gluposti seychas !" = "Arrêtez vos bêtises maintenant" en russe.

(6) Propellant tanks : réservoirs de propergol, carburant utilisé pour alimenter les moteurs de la fusée, composé de RP-1 (dérivé du kérosène) et d'oxygène liquide.

(7) Soit à peu près 350.991 km, la Lune était à son périgée, point le plus proche de la Terre à cette période. D'ailleurs ce jour-là était un jour de Nouvelle Lune.

(8) Officiellement appelé _Public Affair Officer (Officier des Relations Publiques)_, cette personne est chargé de commenter au grand public et à la presse le déroulement de la mission. C'est la voix off que l'on entend dans les documentaires et ce sont ses commentaires qui sont intégrés dans le texte en italique. _Capcom_ : Capsule Communicator. Officier en charge des liaisons entre l'équipe des astronautes et l'équipe des officiers et techniciens sur Terre. C'est toujours un astronaute qui occupe ce poste, ils sont une dizaine à se relayer pour Apollo 11.

(8) Les Silver Saints peuvent se déplacer à une vitesse entre Mach 2 et 5 (c'est-à-dir fois la vitesse du son dans l'air, soit 2448 km/h et 6120 km/h), les plus doués tels qu'Orphée ou Daidalos/Albior, rivalisant avec les Gold, pouvant aller probablement jusqu'à Mach 20 (24 480 km/km).

(9) Fils de Nyx, dieu allégorique de la Vieillesse, il fait partie de la cohorte des frères et sœurs d'Hypnos et Thanatos.


End file.
